I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a receiver for wireless communication.
II. Background
Receivers are widely used in various wireless communication systems to condition (e.g., amplify, filter, and downconvert) radio frequency (RF) received signals and provide baseband signals. Receivers are typically required to meet various linearity and noise requirements, which may be stringent for some wireless communication systems. A receiver may be designed with many reactive components (e.g., inductors) and with high bias current in order to meet the stringent linearity and noise requirements under worst-case operating conditions. The reactive components may increase the size and cost of the receiver, and the high bias current may increase power consumption, all of which are undesirable.